Can you love a monster?
by animegeekP
Summary: Sesshomaru has been hiding his true feelings from Kagome however now that his brother has broken her heart will he let his feelings show?
1. Chapter 1

Hello there this an idea I had and I' m wondering if I should turn it into a story. So please Let me know what you think

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking beside a river as he did every night when couldn't sleep as he walked Sesshomaru's mind raced with thoughts of Kagome her long black hair, her sparkling eyes, and perfect smile he told himself _there is no point she hates me and Kagome thinks I despise_ her, she's better off without me and regardless Kagome is in love my worthless half brother Inuyasha. Just as Sesshomaru was about to return to his castiel he heard someone crying and he smelled the scent of tears.

"Why?" The voice sobbed it was then that Sesshomaru recognized the voice it was Kagome Sesshomaru ran to where she was and hid behind a large near by tree as he listened forced himself to stay hidden while Kagome continued crying "Inuyasha... why her?" _Did that idiot choose Kikyo_ Sesshomaru was so enraged he could feel his blood boiling. Sesshomaru was going to confront Inuyasha when he accidentally stepped on a twig immediately alerting Kagome to his presents "Who's there ? she yelled

"It's just Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru said as he stepped out into the open.

Kagome rolled her eyes _oh, great the other one_ What do you want? Kagome snarled W _hy does he aways talk in thrid person? It drives me up the wall._

Rather than respond Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome refusing to let himself show any emotion because he knew the only way he could help her ... besides kill Inuyasha was to let her be angry. "Come to laugh at me no doubt" Kagome scoffed. Seeing Kagome so upset was torture for Sesshomaru and he momentarily lost his composure and took a step closer to Kagome. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Kagome spat as she stepped. Then after a few moments of silence she begins laughing and pacing "God I must be the biggest moron on the planet I gave up everything I had for THAT MUT and he prefers his dead whore of a girlfriend Kagome let out anther cold chuckle "Who by the way has tried to kill him million fucking times! Further more" said Kagome as she threw her hands up in air, of all people I could have run into out here it just had to the fabulous Lord Sesshomaru she said without sparing an ounce of sarcasm. Kagome was so emotional she had completely forgotten how close she was to the river and would have fallen in had Sesshomaru not been there to catch her.

As Sesshomaru held Kagome in his arms her body leaning over the river he found himself wishing this could last forever then he helped to her feet and he pulled Kagome close to him and whispered in her ear softly "Please don't cry anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank whoever left the moderate review on this story and I hope you all enjoy

* * *

Kagome froze everything was so surreal that she almost pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming _Why did Sesshomaru save me? Further more Why does he care if I'm_ crying? then Kagome caught herself taking note of warm he was _NO!_ she told herself before pushing Sesshomaru away "I wasn't crying" she replied stubbornly with her arms crossed and her head turned away.

 _It appears somethings never change_ Sesshomaru thought admiring the fact that even now Kagome refused to allow herself to show weakness in front of anyone. Do you have anywhere to stay? asked Sesshomaru even though he already knew the answer.

Why do you care? Kagome muttered beginning to feel annoyed.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something then he hesitated before saying timidly " k - k Kagome if you wish you may stay w- w -w with s-Sesshomaru."

Kagome was so dumbstruck she almost fainted _I most be in the fucking twilight zone Sesshomaru just offered to let me **live** with him and if that weren't crazy enough I think he called me **Kagome** not only that but he was so nervous Sesshomaru _**stuttered** "Why would you want to live with me?" she asked suspiciously. Her question was met with deafening silence by Sesshomaru _I can't tell her... I just can't she could never love a monster._

"Look," Kagome sighed "If you're thinking about using me to hurt your brother I'm not in the mood, besides Inuyasha has made it abundantly clear he only has eyes for ... Kikyo" Kagome snarled as she said Kikyo's name. _What's the point in telling him any of this? He will never understand_ Kagome thought so without saying anything else she walked away from Sesshomaru.

"WAIT" Sesshomaru blurted out as he grabbed Kagome's wrist YOU ARE WRONG THIS ISN'T ABOUT INUYASHA SESSHOMARU... Sesshomaru just wants to keep you safe...

Kagome's eyes widen and while she was still numb from shock Sesshomaru pulled her to him they were so close she could hear his heart beating a mile a minute "Wha-" Kagome began but when she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes Kagome no longer wanted to fight him she believed what he was telling her and she wanted Sesshomaru to protect her,"Promise?" Kagome asked her voice and body weak from exhaustion at first Sesshomaru was positive he had to have misunderstood something then Kagome repeated herself "Do you promise protect me no matter what? to keep me safe to never let anyone hurt me even if I screw up?"

"You have Sesshomaru's word" Sesshomaru whispered as Kagome rested her head his shoulder.

"Thank you"Kagome whispered before falling asleep, her knees buckled and she almost fell to the ground but before she did Sesshomaru picked her in his arms making sure he didn't wake Kagome up.


	3. Chapter 3

I know you are all pissed with me for making you wait so long and you hate me even more so now that you've seen how short this chapter is :( I'm really sorry

*I own nothing*

please reveiw

* * *

*The next moring*

Sesshomaru was still a sleep dreaming about Kagome, Seesshomaru was walking the halls of his castle in his dream when he came accross Kagome she was standing in front of an open window, wearing nothing but a simlpe white night gown. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight and her hair seemed to float in the crisp night air. Kagome! Sesshomaru exclaimed rushing to close the window.

"Kagome what are you doing?" he asked with his back turned away from her. However Kagome wasn't paying attieion to what Sesshomaru was saying as her night gown fell to the floor. Now she was naked and sneaking up on him poor Sesshomaru, he was defenles once Kagome had her arms around him "k-k-Kagome?" he stuttered barely able to think let alone speak. Before Sesshomaru could fully understand what was going on he felt Kagome's hands rumbing his manhood. He bit his lip "Kagome" Sesshomaru moaned "We ... can't ... do... we can't do this." She igorned his protestes and when Sesshomaru was on the verge cuming his dream ended.

He was dripping in sweat and his heart was pounding in his Sesshomaru had no idea what was going to happen but he knew he had to see Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry for the delay I'll do best to make sure it doesn't happen again

I hope this is long enough.

Please R&R I love hearing from you all :)

* * *

*Kagome*

When Kagome opened her eyes she found herself in unfamiliar surroundings. She was lying in a king - sized bed, covered by a purple satin blanket and the head bord was lined with three long pillow which were the same color as the pillows. After a moment Kagome yawned and stretched out her arms as she sat up. Where am I? she asked herself out loud. As she gazed around the room Kagome began to recall what took place the night before _it must have a dream_ she thought, _there is no way that really happened_ _right? That being said it was a pretty nice dream._ Kagome shoock her head "Get a grip" she muttered. "As if" she chuckled "There's no way Sesshomaru doesn't care about anyonebut himself and maybe Ren... "How long have I been here ayway?"

*Sesshomaru*

He was pacing back and forth in his bedroom W _hat should I say to her? Should I tell Kagome I'm in love her? What if I scare her away and I never see Kagome again? Perhaps I should wiat ... but I can't hold much longer ...What if I lose control? ... and I_ NO! NO! NO! Sesshomaru shoock his head. Sesshomaru pressed his teeth together and repeated himself NO! NO! NO! SESSHOMARU WILL NOT FORCE HIMSELF ON KAGOME! He felt like his head might explode Sesshomaru had reached his limit, so he made his mind _I'm going to talk to her_ he thought to himself as he walked to his bedroom door.

*Kagome*

She could hear someone shouting but try as she might Kagome couldn't make out what was being said or who was saying it."I suppose that's my que to leave" she whispered as she stood up and began wondering around the room. She tried the door and she was pleasantly suprised to see it open when she gently pushed it as she turned the knob. Kagome peeked her head out the doorway to see if anyone was near by, then after looking both ways and breathed a sigh of releaf when she assured herself that the long stone corridor was empty Kagome stepped out.

*Sesshomaru*

Sesshomaru's heart was pounding never the less he refused to let it show instead he camouflaged his fear beneath an ice cold exterior. Sesshomaru carefully placed one foot in front of the other each movment bringing him closer to his true love, closer to his one and only chance to let Kagome see how deep his love for her was. Then his dropped when he saw the door to Kgome's room was wide open. Sesshomaru ran to the door to make sure he hadn't been mistaken he had been correct much to his dismay the room was empty... and Kagome was ... gone. Sesshomaru felt a wave of panic wash over him _Where is she? Is Kagome alright? Is she hurt? Afraid?_ Sesshomaru's hands were shaking _Is she afraid of me?_

*Kagome*

 _Wow this place is gigantic, I wonder who lives here whoever it is their lucky_ Kagome thought as she tipped toed a lrage winding staircase. As she made her made her way downward she could see huge piantings of natrue seneces and there were large windows that reached all the way from the floor to ceiling covered by ruby red curtins. She still hadn't seen away out.

*Sesshomaru*

When he began thinking Sesshomaru had a revelation _she couidn't have gone very far_ Sesshomaru leaped up as hope flowed through him. Then he ran to his staircase Sesshomaru hulted at the top even though he no reason to Sesshonaru gulped _What am I doing? She nothing to do with me even if I tell her how I feel I don't have a chance, to Kagome I'll never be anything more than a_ _disgusting demon._ He sighed and turned the other way but in that split second he heard footsteps below him and then all logic left his body and he raced toward the sound. "Kagome? Kagome?"

I _t_ _can't be , it was just a dream._ Her heart skipped a beat as she spun around to conform that she wasn't hearing things, and sure enough Kagome saw Sesshomaru coming up from behind her "Sesshomaru?" she whispered once he was close enough to hear her.

He froze in place lost for words as he faced Kagome. Her eyes went wide as Kagome starred into Sesshomaru's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, this took forever and a day but I've been going through some family stuff and its tough to write right now.

P.S should Sesshomaru keep refering to himself in third person or not.

* * *

 _So it wasn't a dream after all, but Why would Sesshomaru do all of this for me? He can't stand me so... Why? What's his angle? What does he have to gain from being so kind to me?_ Kagome asked herself, meanwhile eye contact between the demon and human remaind unbroken. _SAY SOMETHING YOU FOOL_ ordered a voice inside Sesshomaru's head. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

Kagome raised an eye brow "Are you alright?" she asked.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat " Yes ... I'm fine ... and you?"

Kagome could sense his uneainess she let out a sigh and looked away _Almost forgot_ , _I don't have any friends_ Kagome thought. For a moment she wanted to cry again but she refused to let herself show such weakness for a second time, so Kagome buried her heart ache underneath a bright smile and said "Don't worry I'll be okay. Sorry for bothering you, I'm leaving now."

"What? Leaving? Now? Why?" Sesshomaru sputtered.

"I thought you'd be happy to be rid of me" Kagome said with confusion. "Aren't you ...? Happy that I'm leaving?" Sesshomaru didn't know what to say for perhaps the very first time in his life he was speechless he couldn't blame Kagome for thinking that way ... but it wasn't truth.

"Where will you go?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome shrugged "I don't know."

"Then why not stay?"

Kagome chuckled "Let me think you hate humans and uh last time I checked I'm human. "

Sesshomaru paused "Most humans" he correted.

"Since when?" Kagome asked unable to hide her suprise.

"The day we met as unbelievble as it sounds Kagome it truly was love at first sight."

Kagome's mouth went dry "Your ... your in love with m m me."

Sesshomaru nodded "Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

*I OWN NOTHING*

Please enjoy and reveiw.

* * *

Kagome could almost hear her jaw hit the floor. For a moment she thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head. _DID HE SAY HE'S IN LOVE WITH ME? This has got to be a joke it has to be_ Kagome thought. _None of this makes any since, if Sesshomaru loves me than_ Why _did he pretend to hate me all this time?_ As the uncomfortable silence dragged on the agonizinig pain grew in his heart.

Sesshomaru turned away "You may leave if you want."

"Why me...? Why do you love me?" Kagome asked still reeling.

Sesshomaru was taken aback without thinking he took a step toward Kagome. Then before he knew it Sesshomaru was holding her in his arms "Kagome" he whispered. "Are you afraid?" She shook her head starring into his golden eyes. Sesshomaru smiled, "Kagome you are smart, beautiful, strong, and kind only a fool wouldn't love you." Before Kagome could respond he leand in to kiss her as soon as their lips touched Kagome felt like she'd been hit by a bolt lightning. His lips and hands were so soft and warm that Kagome almost cried. She'd never felt anything so intense.

For a few blissful seconds Kagome felt at peace ... safe a step away from happy. Then Kagome reluctantly put an end to it and broke free from his arms. Shame was in her eyes Kagome wasn't strong enough to meet his gaze. "Forgive me...I'm not the person you think I am ... I'm sorry" lump was forming in Kagome's throat so huge she could hardly breathe she needed some air. She was dizzy with confusion. _Run_ she thought _I'll find somwhere I can be alone. Maybe I will be able sort everything thing out then._

So Kagome ran. "WAIT KAGOME WAI-" Sesshomaru cried out sadly she was gone.

The world passed by her in a blurr Kagome was running faster than she ever thought possible, until she fell to her knees gasping. It was at that moment she relized where she was. In the middle of the forest with sun shining and birds singing without warning tears began falling from her eyes. "Lies... she sobbed. "Everyone says they care, that they'll never let you down. Before you know it they've forgotten you..." her voice broke.

Sesshomaru found Kagome by following her scent he what other choice did he have? Why did Kagome runaway? What had he done wrong? He found her knees, Kagome was tuned out to the world around her that she had no idea Sesshomaru was there until he put his hand on her shoulder. " Kagome ?" he asked with a great deal of sadness. She looked at him, her face stained red from tears, her eyes blood shot. Then her gaze met the ground Sesshomaru's heart was breaking he no idea how to console Kagome. He got down on his knees in front of Kagome he stayed there not moving an inch waiting for her to speak. Or meet his eyes but she never did, even after Kagome ceased balling she began shaking like a leaf not making a sound.

Sesshomaru had no clue what to do or say, he was about to walk away so she could have some time to herself however before could he heard her say something under her breath something he would not have heard if he were human "If you knew the truth... you would not love me."

Sesshomaru froze when this reached him "Kagome how could you- why- why would you think that? That's not possible."

"Oh, no" she laughed bitterly. "What if I told you I slept with your brother."


	7. Chapter 7

Hi,

So you'll notice Sesshomaru is referring to himself in first person. Yes, I know its not canon but oh, well.

R&R

* * *

Sesshomaru felt his stomach drop "Are you saying you mated with Inuyasha?"

She rolled her eyes "No, he called it off a day before ceremony."

Upon hearing this he was secretly over joyed _I have a chance with Kagome_ he thought, he knew it was selfish but he was happy, Sesshomaru couldn't help it. Kagome saw a small grin on Sesshomaru's face that vanished a split second later. Kagome didn't know why but it made her blood boil. "Do you like that?" Kagome growled with rage "Well then how about this?" Kagome asked with venom in her voice and a painful smile just before pulling off her school uniform top and tossing it to the ground. Underneath was a black lassie bra over her breasts, her arms were covered in bruises and claw marks Kagome's stomach also had cuts on it. Her neck had bite marks on each side.

"Did that mutt do this to you?" he growled.

Kagome could feel her face turning red and looked away. _WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?_ a voice screamed inside her head. _WHAT SHOULD I SAY TO HIM?_ She was so lost in her own thoughts that Kagome nearly leaped out of her skin when something brush against her arm. Kagome pulled her arm back while staring wide eyed "It's nothing" she shrugged quickly regaining her composure.

"Nothing...?" Sesshomaru choked unable to draw his gaze away from her. "How can you say that after what he's done to you?"

"It's... it's not what you think" she said with a mouse- like voice.

"I don't care, there is no excuse for this." Now he realized Kagome wasn't afraid of him. She was afraid of getting hurt again, of being used and thrown away.

Kagome gave him a half- hearted smile, "You don't understand it's not as bad as it seems... he never meant to hurt me ... he was just" she paused. "A little rough in bed at times."

"Rough" Sesshomaru repeated stunned by her choice in words.

"Mmm, hmm" she nodded sleepily, leaning her back up against a tree.

Sesshomaru ached to hold Kagome, yearned to ease her pain. Yet, all he could do was stand and watch as she fell apart and it as killing him "Kagome" he sighed closing the gap between them "Why won't you let me help you?"

"Do you love me?" she asked fighting back tears

"Yes" he replied without hesitation.

"Say it."

He rapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to her ear "I... love...you."

Then Sesshomaru loosen his grip enough so that Kagome was able to stare into his eyes. Then Kagome did something that until now Sesshomaru had only dreamed about. She said "I want you" next she kissed him, this kiss was different from their first he could feel her hunger he knew her actions were driven purely by lust. But it didn't matter if all she desired was his body then he would give himself to her completely.

"Let's go back" Sesshomaru said breathlessly.

"Okay" Kagome panted


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing

Dear readers this is my first time writing a lemon so I would love to hear what you think.

* * *

When Kagome and Sesshomaru arrived at the castle, their arms were wrapped around one another as they fell deeper and deeper into each other's eyes. Neither of them saying a word while they walked inside and then the pair made their way up the stone staircase. Next, they entered a large bedroom different from Kagome's room there was king- sized circular bed in the middle of it. The blankets and pillows covering the bed were as white as Sesshomaru's hair. However, Kagome wasn't thinking of that as she leaned backward onto the bed She was too busy counting the colors in the eyes above her. They drew closer and closer together until their lips locked again. Sesshomaru pulled away for a moment then he walked around to the bottom of the bed and then he lifted her legs onto the bed. Then he disrobed leaving his entire upper body exposed to Kagome.

Kagome's jaw dangled letting her mouth open slightly, _my god_ she thought unable to tear her eyes away from his perfect eight pack abs. _He looks like a freaking male swimsuit model._

"Do you like what you see?" he asked feeling self-conscious for the first time in his life. Kagome opened her mouth but her heart was pounding so fast that she could not speak, all she could manage was a wide-eyed nod. "Good" he smiled. "I'm all yours."

Kagome could feel herself melting into the bed _W_ _hat the hell is happening to me? He hasn't even touched me yet and I'm already losing my mind._ She closed her eyes then Kagome felt Sesshomaru trembling fingers slowly slipped off her skirt.

Sesshomaru was practicality drooling when he saw Kagome's panties they matched her bra he licked his lips _I must be dreaming_ he thought **.** _She's even more beautiful than I imagined._ Sesshomaru put his head in between her legs. He entered Kagome with his tongue her insides hot and wet and she tasted sweet so sweet. Sesshomaru wanted to drink every drop.

Kagome tried to keep quiet until she couldn't hold it in anymore and she let out a moan. "Oh... my... oh... God..."

Sesshomaru came up for air with a grin "Did you like that?"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded with her eyes still closed.

Sesshomaru took off his pants and crawled onto the bed holding himself with his strong arms "Kagome, please look at me."

Kagome opened her eyes and saw his golden eyes staring back at her. Then her gaze wandered down the rest of his body until her stare settled Sesshomaru's dick _THAT IS HUGE it must be at least seven inches long._

Sesshomaru waited just in case Kagome changed her mind. He expected her to run away at any moment, but he was hoping wouldn't and most of all he was praying that Kagome was not thinking about Inuyasha. _Please Kagome just give me one chance to show you how much I love you_ these are the words Sesshomaru wanted to say but for some reason he just couldn't.

Kagome began to feel uncomfortable _why is he staring at me?_ she wondered. _Is he having second_ _thoughts?_ Kagome turned her head to the side. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to"she whispered.

Sesshomaru looked at her very confused "Why would you say such a thing Kagome?"

She swallowed hard avoiding eye contact with him. "I'm just saying... I understand if I am not what you expected..."

Sesshomaru said nothing he knew there was no point. It was time to show Kagome his love. He leaned down and took his time covering the open side of her neck with kisses. Then he rubbed her shoulders. Sesshomaru moved slowly he traced Kagome's spine with his finger, he grazed the to her bra. Sesshomaru's fingers curled the hook. At first, he wanted to rip it to shreds. But he knew that would make no better than Inuyasha, so he took his time undoing it carefully. Then Sesshomaru tossed it to the floor he could feel Kagome beneath him as he did so. "Are you alright?" he asked wondering if he should have taken slower. "We can stop now if you want there is no reason to force yourself."

Kagome looked up at him with a shy smile and shook her head. "I'm just not used to feeling so... loved" she blushed "I sound ridiculous don't I?"

"No..." he said. Before claiming her lips with a long deep kiss.

Kagome allowed herself to be swept up in the moment as she scratched his back with her nails. When Sesshomaru finally her lips he entered Kagome "Sesshomaru" she moaned. They were grinding against each other when she anthoer scream "AHHH." Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's hot member thrubbing inside her.

"Kagome he graoned.

With that one word she knew he was going to come any second. She pressed her mouth to his ear "It's okay go ahead."

Sesshomaru didn't to be told twice with a thrust of his hips and one last moan he filled Kagome with cum. Then they faded into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi there, short chapter I know but I wanted to ask you all if you would like me to write another lemon. Or if you think one is enough for this fic. Don't worry I will have another chapter up next week.

*I own nothing*

* * *

*Kagome*

Kagome woke up before Sesshomaru. She watched him sleep as her mind tried to make sense of what her heart was feeling. _Am I doing the right thing? I know Sesshomaru loves me and I care about him but I am still in love with Inuyasha. Should I leave before I hurt him the way his brother hurt me? Would it be selfish to stay?_ Kagome laid behind Sesshomaru and watched him sleep for a little longer. Then she got out of bed and dressed quickly and quietly.

Kagome wandered back down the staircase aimlessly. Her confusion must have been written all over her face, She stood back and watched as she observed people rushing by this way and that. Orders were shouted and frazzled people raced to carry them out. She didn't want to get in the way so Kagome walked back to bed. Just as Kagome was about to open the door to Sesshomaru's room when she heard a loud and almost painful moan.

*Sesshomaru*

He could practically feel his blood boiling with maddening lust. Sesshomaru used every last shred of his self-restraint to keep his demon side under control fearing he would hurt Kagome. He nearly screamed through gritted teeth as he began to masturbate underneath the covers. Before Sesshomaru finished jerking off he heard a knock at his door... At first, he wanted to tell the person to leave him the hell alone, but instead, he replied to the knock with a curt "hello."

"Sesshomaru, can I come in?" Kagome asked suddenly feeling awkward.

If it was possible for someone to die embarrassment Sesshomaru surely would have.


	10. Chapter 10

Helloooo :) I had a hard time figuring out where to end this chapter. That being said for the first time in awhile I fun writing this story.

*I OWN NOTHING *

* * *

"Just a moment" Sesshomaru called as he clumsily stumbled out of bed and clambered to put his clothes back on. Once he was fully dressed he opened his door welcoming Kagome inside.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I went downstairs but I would get in the way she said apologetically. Kagome paused and considered whether or not she truly had a place here.

"Don't trouble yourself. I was already awake" Sesshomaru assured her. " I apologize if today appears hectic. " It is nevertheless unavoidable. Rin will be visiting later this evening, and she will be accompanied by a young gentleman she has been courting for some time now he said with a warm fatherly smile. If Kagome had not known any better she would have assumed Rin was indeed his daughter. This side of himself Sesshomaru aways kept very closely guarded around most people. Before he met Kagome he believed that caring about people made you weak but now he is able to see there is nothing further from the truth.

"I guess I should stop bothering you..." she said politely in a hushed tone. Then Kagome started to leave. _That's right..._ Kagome's inner voice hissed. _You don't belong here... you will never fit in... this isn't your home...He already has a family, sooner or later he will replace you just like Inuyasha did..._

Sesshomaru put a comforting arm around her and gazed earnestly into Kagome's eyes. " You're not a bother Kagome...I love you and I will love you until the end of time with every breath in my body."

"Until you want a wife" Kagome added timidly.

"Kagome-" Sesshomaru started to object but then he was swiftly cut off by Kagome.

"Listen..." she began her voice calm and expression serious "There will come a day you want a mate. Maybe even kids ..." she sighed. God knows you will make a fantastic at that thought Kagome smiled. "Furthermore," she continued before Sesshomaru could interrupt. "Rin deserves a mother ... Kagome knew that last a low blow but she needed to make sure Sesshomaru could see the full picture. Kagome swallowed the emotions that had been building in her throat before beginning again... "...If I stay I would be getting in the way of all of that." She put on a brave grin even though she was feeling but brave. "Who knows perhaps I'll find my way home some day."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth ready to passionately rebut her argument and then yet again there was a knock at the door "What?" Sesshomaru snarled.

"My Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken whimpered from behind the door. "Breakfast is r-ready."

"Go away" Sesshomaru snapped as he grew more and more impatient. The imp did not need to be told twice he ran away as fast as his legs could possibly carry him.

Sesshomaru was the first to break the silence " Do you want to go home Kagome?" he asked with sadness in his eyes.

"More than anything" her heart leaping at the prospect."... That means I can't stay here..." At last, Kagome had gathered enough inner strength to move away from Sesshomaru and move toward the door.

"WAIT" Sesshomaru blurted out in a panic. "Please, can I at least help you" he half asked and half begged.

* * *

Will Kagome find a way home?

What will Rin have to say about all of this?

Please leave a review to let me know what you think?


End file.
